White Dragon Emperor!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: A dragon was born, and the world split into four. Eons before the birth of the Pharaoh, the mighty Supreme King and even long before the mighty Crimson Dragon waged its war..there was a hero. A mighty hero, so powerful entire planets shook under his feet. Through that dragon's actions, he was reborn. But humanity was a lot weaker now. He must learn control, lest he destroy it all.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back...for now.**

 **I've been hella busy lately, what with getting my bar license and starting my training for working in a bar. I took a break from Pokemon, was watching Yu-Gi-Oh and surprisingly, ArcV is actually rather good with an awesome plot. Dueling with smiles is cringey as hell, but other than that the plot is great. Berserk Yuya is awesome and Rebellion Dragon is so badass, if i ever do a story taking place not in ArcV I may use it...the only reason I didn't already was because it's kinda vital to the actual plot regarding Zarc and such.**

 **I originally intended to go with a Red-eyes deck, since it's my favorite. But I decided to try my hand with something...a little different. As you'll all probably guess at the end of this chapter...my go to in Yugioh, are dragons. Dark Magician made Spellcasters popular..but I'm just not into them. Plus, a ferocious and physically powerful dragon fits Naruto's character way more than a spellcaster anyway.**

 **This chapter was short and actually rushed. I wrote it in like ten minutes after a shower. I have so many plans for this story, but getting it started was the main problem. I wanted this chapter out of the way. And rushed, poorly written and more or not..it got the job done.**

 **Edit: I decided to change up the deck guys. One more suited for Naruto as an overpowering, unbeatable force.**

* * *

To be honest, Naruto wasn't really that impressed by the whole pendulum summoning thing. Why Reiji had become near obsessed with it, he didn't know and to be honest he didn't really care either way. Neither LSD or Reiji had anything left to offer him.

In the end, learning how to pendulum would increase his strength as a duelist. But at this point, he had no need for more strength. He had trouble enough as it was just keeping in check what he already had.

He'd came across this duel by pure accident. He was literally on his way to hand in his resignation form when he came across it. He wasn't really going to step in, unless called for. But that Sawatari kid was quite a revolting little piece of trash. If he wasn't already resigning he'd go down there and kick that guys ass out of sheer principle.

Shining Sawatari they called him at LDS. The boy was a complete flop, but one of the best duelists in the school. Naruto remembered dueling the boy himself a while back...he was better than the majority of people attending this school, after all he'd managed to survive two turns against him.

Impressive in a way, considering that the majority of people he dueled these days rarely made it past their first turn. But, far from impressive enough to start calling himself a 'chosen one' and all that other rot.

Still, stealing another's cards? How pathetic.

Something did catch his attention though. Two things actually. The first, being Sakaki Yuya. Watching him against Strong Ishijima had failed to garner much of his interest. In fact, Naruto had pretty much broken down the boys dueling style without much problem in just a few turns. Ishijima himself was hardly what Naruto would call a strong contender either way. How he remained champion for so long was a mystery.

So yes, Pendulum or not..Naruto hadn't been impressed. Until he saw the boy duel in person. Power, the boy had it. Naruto could practically feel it coming off the boy, though Yuya seemed unaware of it because somehow he dueled on without ever embracing that mass of surging power roiling through him.

That caught his interest. The second thing that caught his attention was the dragon. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. With the connection he shared with his own deck, he had a certain talent for discerning potential. Odd-Eyes had a lot, the only monster he'd seen with more potential was his own ace monster.

Not only that, but he could feel it. The connection between boy and dragon. Did Yuya know the potential that dragon had? Naruto doubted it. Even after only seeing the Pendulum Summoning twice, and briefly at that Naruto had already come up with quite a few ways to take it even further.

Pendulum was a bridge between the already known summoning styles. With it, Sakaki Yuya could master all the summoning methods and take them further than many could dream.

When the duel came to a close, and Sawatari predictably showed his poisonous qualities again, Naruto made his move.

With his potential, Sakaki Yuya may be able to….

* * *

Yuya really did almost sag down in relief when the little blue haired boy – Sora, took care of of Sawatari and his minions in the blink of an eye. He was so relieved he didn't even bother wondering about how a boy so young could knock out four older teenagers in the time it took to blink.

His eyes were drawn to the blue haired boy, he opened his mouth to again rebuke his insistence on being his apprentice when he saw the boys green eyes narrow at something over Yuya's shoulder.

"Sakaki Yuya." A voice said from directly behind him.

With a yelp of surprise, he whirled around in fright and came face to face with another teenager. He was just a bit taller than Yuya himself was, with wild spiky blonde hair that fanned around his head. He had tan skin and was wearing a pair of black cargo jeans held up by a glinting silver belt that dangled slightly atop his thigh, the jeans tucked into a pair of stylish white boots and a white tank top that showed off muscular arms.

What really caught Yuya's interest though, was his face. He had a pair of incredibly blue eyes that were so deep Yuya was a little worried he might actually get lost in them when making eye contact. But more interesting than this boys dazzling eyes were the faint trio of whisker marks adorning each of his cheeks.

All in all, he was a rather exotic person.

"Erm...yes?" Yuya managed to ask, tensing slightly as he caught sight of the LDS badge pinned to his tank top.

"Don't tell me you're another goon trying to steal Yuya's cards!?" Yuzu growled angrily, stepping in front of the Ayu, Tate and Frederick.

"..You're!" He heard Tate gasp.

The blonde merely held up his hand, palm towards Yuzu and silencing her. "I couldn't care less about the Pendulum summoning." the blonde replied promptly.

Those blue eyes cut back to Yuya, and the entertainment duelist found himself having to reign in his impulse to squirm under that intense stare. "You're decent as you are now, but you have the potential to be great." the blonde announced.

Yuya actually found himself gaping at the sudden complement. Not many people outside of his close knit group ever complimented him on anything, usually it was just ridicule he had to suffer through. "..Thank you?" he uttered hesitantly.

The blonde reached into his pocket, and then pulled out his hand, two cards clasped between his fingers and held them up towards Yuya.

He blinked, taking the cards from the boy. His eyes widened when he looked them over and found himself holding two rather rare and powerful cards. "Polymerization and Draining Shield? You're giving these to me?" he questioned, bewilderment ringing in his voice.

The blonde smirked. Not like Sawatari's smug, arrogant smirk. But one that Yuya was intimately familiar with. Because he'd seen such a smirk on his own face many a time in the mirror. Bitter.

"You have a lot of potential, Yuya," the blonde instead answered with. "I'm looking forward to see how you grow. Draining Shield should fit well with your entertainment style and Polymerization? It's for your dragon. With your Pendulum Summoning, you can take Fusion, Synchro and Xyz far beyond what most will ever be capable of." with that said, he turned on his heel and began to leave.

What? Just like that, he gave him cards, said he had great potential and then left? What did he mean by he could take Fusion, Synchro and Xyz further with his Pendulum Summoning? "Wait!" he had to atleast know this.

The blonde paused. "What's your name?" Yuya asked.

Yuya heard a snort coming form the blonde, "Well, like they call that annoying guy on the ground Shining Sawatari, around here they call me the The White Dragon Emperor." the blonde's voice floated back, then he began to once again take his leave. "But my real name, is Uzumaki Naruto. Later." and with a two fingered wave over his shoulder, the mysterious blonde departed through the duel arena exit.

"White Dragon Emperor?" he heard Yuzu mumble to herself, testing it on her tongue as if she knew it from somewhere. Yuya was the same, he felt like he'd heard that title before.

Two things were for sure though. One, that it was one awesome nickname. And two, to get a title like that...that guy had to be incredibly powerful. Likely, that guy was if his talk of potential were any indicator..far beyond him as he was now.

* * *

 **.**


	2. Revised Blue-Eyes Deck

**Hey guys - sorry to say, this isn't really an update. Although, I'm re-watching the entirety of Arc-V in order to brush back up on the entire plot. Since this story has been inactive for a while, I've forgot a lot about the actual anime canon story line since I only watched it through once, months ago.**

 **So why did you guys get notified of this? Because I changed the story title, and gave Naruto a new deck more suited to the unbeatable, overpowering image I wanted him to have. A blue-eyes deck.**

* * *

 **Monsters**

Blue-Eyes White Dragon - X3

Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon - X1

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon - X3

Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon - X1

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon - X1

Deep Eyes White Dragon - X1

Dragon Spirit Of White - X2

White Stone Of Legend - X1

White Stone Of The Ancients - X3

Sage With Eyes Of Blue - X3

Alexandrite Dragon - X3

 **Spells**

Chaos Form - X1

Return Of The Dragon Lords - X3

Ancient Rules - X2

Burst Stream Of Destruction - X3

Honor Of The Blue-Eyes - X1

Raigeki - X1

Polymerization - X2

Future Fusion - X1

Fusion Gate - X1

Dragon Shrine - X2

Double Summon - X1

Silver's Cry - X3

Soul Charge - X1

Twin Twister - X2

The Melody Of Awakening Dragon - X3

Megamorph

United We Stand

Dragon's Mirror

 **Traps**

Golden Apples - X1

Rainbow Life - X1

Scrap Iron Scarecrow - X1

Cloning - X1

Draining Shield - X2

Chain Whirlwind - X1

Shadow Spell - X1

Magic Cylinder - X1

Mirror Force - X1

Fiendish Chain - X1

Return From The Different Dimension - X1

Call Of The Haunted - X1

Tyrant Wing - X1

 **Extra Deck**

Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon - Fusion

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon - Fusion

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon - Synchro

Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon - Sychro

Legendary Dragon Of White - Xyz

* * *

 **I'll be changing two cards effects up a bit. For Neo Ultimate, only that it can be treated as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.**

 **For Legendary Dragon Of White, it's a Rank 8 that needs three Overlay Units. I had to make it good, but not unbeatable. So, I think I'll make it that it isn't effected by card effects as long as it has Overlay Units. For Each Overlay Unit used, the monster can destroy one card on the field, and then gains the attack points of the monster that was used to fuel that Overlay Unit.**

 **For instance, if it has Blue-eyes White Dragon powering the unit, it can detach one to use the effect and then it will gain Blue-Eyes 3000 attack on top of its own, bringing it up to 6000.**


End file.
